


Brave

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [110]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Established Relationship, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, M/M, Proud Parents, School Play, So Married, Teddy raised by Drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco watch Teddy's school play.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> Thank you gnarf, for helping me with this idea when I was all out of inspiration. 
> 
> This fic is a second fill for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge Prompt no. 13: _Sorry I'm late._  
>  ❤

“Sorry I’m late,” Draco whispered to Harry, after muttering profuse apologies to all the parents sat around them. “Work was a _bloody_ nightmare, as per usual-”

Harry took hold of Draco’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. 

“It’s fine,” Harry murmured, his head only briefly leaving the school play being performed before them. “Teddy’s class haven't been out yet… He felt pretty nervous though.”

“What did you say?” Draco asked. 

“That we were already proud of him,” Harry replied, "and how he _much_ was braver than me… Said I’d rather fight that Basilisk again than get up on that stage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
